


paying the bills

by kel33, raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pole Dancing, Porn, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter goes to a club and finds stiles,  he's not very nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story is inspired by one I read ages ago but I can't remember it's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter entered the club, one of his favourites where he could blow off steam and there's never any repercussions. The club was called Twilight and was situated on the wrong side of town in a dirty back ally and everyone who came to Twilight came for the boys; barely legal twinks who danced around poles, on laps, or put on shows on one of the tiny stages scattered around the club or they sold there bodies to random strangers. Peter only came here a few times a year, didn't want to be seen as a regular or get recognized, especially since he liked to get rough but these boys were used to that kind off stuff.

Peter went straight to the bar, deciding today he would just get drunk and enjoy the shows. Many boys were dancing around poles almost naked and covered in oil, some were under tables giving blow jobs, but the main stage was empty, usually having some special show on later in the evening.

A fat balding man approached the bar, and noticing Peter he smiled. "You been here before ain't yah," he asked, laughing at Peter's surprised look. "Don't worry I'm the manager I've no problem with people that pay," he said and Peter visibly relaxed, ordering another drink and rolling his eyes when he realised the man hadn't finished talking. "You come for the main show? The kid's new. Trying to pays his dad's drinking debt off," the manager continues, flagging the bartender for a beer. Well if the manger wasn't going to leave him alone he might as well carry on the conversation. Besides, it's better to be on his good side, after all he is the manger and that could be of some use in the future, Peter thought. "So what's so interesting about this new kid ? Why's he on main stage," he asked. "Nothing, except he's a virgin, and I like to show em off, see if I can get a higher price. the higher the price the more it pays off his daddy's debt, this is his third night so highest bidder gets to brake him in," the fat man laughed.

Soon the lights dimmed and the spot lights hit the main stage, focusing on the pole in the centre. As the music started a boy walked on stage, head lowered as he made his way towards the pole and wearing nothing but a sparkly thong. Peter watched, enjoying the view. The boy was gorgeous, body slim but toned and flawless skin that he'd love to mark.

"Well" said the manager "do you wanna make an offer?". Peter didn't answer straight away too focused on the way the boy was moving against the pole, until he tilted his head in his direction, and Peter couldn't believe it, focused now on the boy's face, trying to confirm what he'd just seen and hoping it wasn't a trick of the light until the boy turned again. "Stiles" he whispered, caught in a trance as Stiles began grinding against the pole. "What did you say" asked the manager, glancing over. "I said I'll make an offer, a very generous offer," Peter smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf whistles and shouts were coming from the men as Stiles gyrated against the pole, rubbing up and down to the music. As the song ended, Stiles stopped his dancing and left the stage as the lights came back on.

Peter was just finishing his drink as the manager whispered some instructions to one of his staff, who then exited through the same door Stiles had gone through. "Congratulations on your purchase Mr Hale, he'll be waiting in room seven," the manager said, coming over to stand by Peter. As Peter Stood and made his way out the door to room seven he couldn't believe his luck as he imagined all the delicious things he could do to Stiles who was completely at his mercy.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him as Stiles looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, eyes going wide at seeing who had bought him. "What the fuck, no way," he snarled, standing and walking towards the door.

"It's your choice, but do this and it covers the full debt," Peter said looking very smug as he watched Stiles trying to decide, knowing he didn't really have a choice. 

"... fine," he mumbled, looking up at Peter.

Peter stepped forward, forcing Stiles back until the back of his legs hit the bed. Peter pushed him on to the bed, his eyes going wide as he watched Peter undress.

"You don't want to do this Peter," Stiles tried but it does no good. Peter had a hungry look in his eyes as he stroked himself to full hardness. Pulling Stiles to the edge of the bed Peter grabbed his hair forcing his head up and kissing him hard, his hot breath panting into his mouth as his other hand reached down to fondle Stiles' cock. He tried to pull away but Peter grabbed his balls and squeezed causing Stiles to cry out. "Now behave yourself, you agree to this and there's no going back," he grinned, a dark look crossing his face as he pulled him back into the kiss, nipping at his lip and causing Stiles to gasp.

Still with his hand fisted in his hair Peter dragged Stiles off the bed landing heavily on the floor, again causing him to shout out. "Come on Peter if I have to do this can't you at least be gentle?"

Peter laughed and slapped Stiles hard across the face. "It's not as much fun being gentle and I've wanted this for a long time, wanted you Stiles. Now shut the fuck up and take what I give you." 

Pulling Stiles onto his knees Peter grabbed his own cock. "Open your mouth," he said as he thrust forward, not giving Stiles a chance to take a breath, making him gag and choke as he thrust in and out, fucking into Stiles warm mouth. Pulling out he picked Stiles up off the floor and dropped him on to the bed. He climbed on top of Stiles, biting and sucking, marking his neck and chest as Stiles whimpered and squirmed beneath him. He worked his way down to his nipples and bit down on each one causing Stiles to buck his hips up. 

"Please, stop," Stiles whimpered as tears started rolling down his face.  Peter sat up, giving Stiles another dark look, making him cringe. "Although I do love to hear you beg, you should know to never tell me to stop. Do you understand?" 

"Y-yes" he stuttered as Peter carried on biting.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter repositioned Stiles so his legs were spread, Peter sitting in between. "Play with yourself,” he ordered. 

"W-what," Stiles stuttered, a blush creeping up his face.

"Do it now. Touch yourself," Peter growled. Trembling, Stiles reached down and started to stroke himself, closing his eyes as he did so and pretending it wasn't Peter who sat over him. 

Peter was mesmerized – the boy was beautiful laid in front of him covered in angry bruises and bite marks, stroking his hand up and down his shaft as he trembled in front off him. "Keep going," he purred, "just like that and don't move." 

Peter climbed off the bed to fetch the lube and on his way back to the bed, grabbed his phone from his pants. Getting back on the bed, he positioned himself back between Stiles’ legs, hitting record on his phone. 

The recoding showed Stiles pumping his cock as Peter stroked Stiles’ thighs and up over his hip, his stomach, his chest before reaching his lips. “Suck, get them nice and wet for me,” he ordered, his fingers sliding in as his camera focused on Stiles’ face. 

Obediently Stiles sucked. He was so hard and knew he was close. "Peter, I need to come," he gasped out as soon as the fingers left his mouth, causing the older man to laugh. "Go ahead" he said as he brought his hand down to Stiles ass, pushing a finger in and twisting until he found his prostate. "Oh my god" Stiles cried out as he painted his stomach with come.

Panting, Stiles lay back against the bed, Peter leaning over to put his phone away before kissing his lips. "That was wonderful, but don't get comfortable we’re far from finished," he whispered, brushing his lips over Stiles’ before climbing up his body, pinning his arms to his sides as he sat on his chest. Leaning forward he stuffed his cock deep into Stiles mouth, fucking into his mouth a few times, going deep and causing Stiles to gag as his head bounced off the mattress. Just as he was about to come he pulled back, leaving Stiles’ mouth numb. Saliva and pre-cum slid down his erection. Panting, Peter jumped off the bed dragging Stiles by the ankle to land in a heap on floor.

"Stand up" he instructed. Stiles stood slowly, his legs trembling and Peter grabbed his arms turning him around. Pushing on his back he forced Stiles to bend forward.

"Hold your ankles." 

Stiles parted his legs for balance and gripped his ankles, waiting for the worst as Peter stroked his ass before giving him several hard slaps causing a gasp from the boy. Then, grabbing the lube, he coated his fingers, running them up and down Stiles’ crack, listening to the boy sniffling as he shook, trying his hardest not to fall over. Grabbing the back of his hair to keep him balanced, Peter roughly shoved one finger straight in, wriggling it a few times before pulling out and shoving two in to scissor him open. Having enough of playing he pulled out his fingers, grabbed his erection and lined up with Stiles’ hole, pushing in violently causing him to scream, before pulling all the way out and pumping back as he listened to the beautiful sobbing coming from Stiles, who could do nothing as his body was abused. 

Peter felt his orgasm approach as he thrust into Stiles, building up until finally exploding deep inside the boy, before releasing him and watching him drop to the floor.

Peter walked back to the bed to retrieve his phone, clicking his camera on he took a few photos of Stiles curled up on the floor, exhausted, as come and blood dripped down his thighs and bruised all over. 

He grabbed him again pulling him on to his knees and shoving his soft wet cock in his face. "Lick me clean boy," he growled. As Stiles opened his mouth, gently licking, Peter took more photos. Afterwards when he had gotten dressed, forcing Stiles to stay on the floor naked because he enjoyed the view, he approached him again. Kneeling down, Peter kissed him on his bruised lips before standing up. "You were worth all that money. We should do this again some time" he smirked, leaving the room. Finding the manager, he shook his hand, thanking him for the opportunity before leaving


	4. Chapter 4

Walking home from Scott's place, Stiles was in a particularly good mood after kicking ass on Halo, thinking what a shame it was that he had an assignment due tomorrow and wondering if he could have gone another round. As he walked, he noticed the same car drive past him at least three times.

 _On the next one I'll take down the license plate for my dad to run a check_ , he thought. Unfortunately the next time it passed it slowed and pulled up just ahead of him, the passenger door swinging open. Peeking in, Stiles stumbled back a step when he saw who it was. _Oh shit,_ he thought, but managed to pull himself together. "What do you want, Peter," he snapped, glaring at the older man.

"You pet, now get in the car," Peter answered, grinning slyly.

"No way," Stiles said as he started to tremble. "And don't call me that," he added before attempting to walk away.

"Don't make me come after you," Peter growled, stopping Stiles in his tracks, turning to stare at Peter.

Peter just sighed, rolling his eyes. "Really am I going to have to count to five? Don't be such a child and get in the car" he warned. 

Stiles gulped, still wanting to run but did as he was told. They drove to the edge of the preserve where Peter parked and started to get out,

"W-wait, why are we here," stiles stuttered. "Oh my god, are you gonna kill me? Shit you are, your gonna kill me and leave my body in there and no one will find me," he babbled.  

"No, I'm going to fuck you so shut up and get out of the car," Peter snapped.  

"Wait," Stiles repeated. "But I don't owe you, you bought me for the one time, no more," he said in confusion. Peter sighed, as though dealing with an idiot.

"Yes stiles but I took photos, so your mine until I get bored," he said with a shrug. Tears ran down Stiles' face as he got out off the car and slowly followed Peter through the trees.

They walked on reaching a clearing where peter suddenly stopped and spun around grabbing stiles arm and yanking him forward pulling him against his chest. Roughly kissing him, Peter grabbed his ass, lining up their hips as he thrust up into Stiles' groin, causing a broken moan to escape the boy's lips as his traitorous cock stirred.

Peter grabbed him roughly by the shoulders shoving Stiles down onto the hard dirt. Moving his hand to cup the boy's face, he leaned down to kiss him again before standing. "Take your clothes off, now."

Stiles was shivering as he knelt naked on the ground as Peter circled him like a predator, admiring the boy.

"You're perfect, pet," he purred, causing Stiles to visibly flinch. Walking behind him he grabbed Stiles' hair and yanked him back causing Stiles to fall flat on his back, shocked wide eyes stared up at the man.

"Spread your legs," Peter snapped as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube and throwing it at Stiles. "I want to watch you open yourself up for me," he ordered. Humiliated and afraid, Stiles did as he was told spreading a thick amount of lube onto his fingers then shakily bringing them to his hole, massaging slightly to open up then slipping his finger in as Peter watched him hungrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles couldn't believe he was giving in so easily, he had to do something. Yeah okay, maybe he did feel excitement run through him at the thought of being dominated, but this was Peter! He couldn't let him get away with this.

"No you can't do this, you don't own me! Let me go, give me the photos or delete them and fuck off!" He shouted and instantly regretted opening his mouth. Peter dropped to his knees in the dirt, grabbing Stiles' jaw and forcing him to look in his eyes.

"I'll make you a deal. You stop your sniveling and whining, I won't pick you up whenever I feel like it or hand out my photo collection for daddy and his work mates to enjoy, and we'll meet once a week for a few hours for me to use you how ever I like".

"H-how long will this go on? Months? Years?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes as though talking to an idiot, Peter said, "I told you, until I'm bored of you and I can grantee that won't be for a very long time. I've watched  you and wanted you for a while and I have a lot planned for you. I couldn't believe my luck when you appeared on that stage selling yourself like a cheap whore." Smirking, Peter leaned forward and kissed Stiles, tightening his grip on the boy's jaw forcing his mouth open as he forced his tongue in, moaning loudly as Stiles just let him.

Peter pulled back with a smug look, holding Stiles' gaze. "Well pet do you agree to our little deal?" he growled, knowing Stiles couldn't refuse. Tearing up again Stiles glared back defiantly. "I don't really have a choice do I?" He snapped.

"Oh pet there's always a choice. Now answer my question" he purred, pinching Stiles' nipples to make hurry up.

Stiles hesitated, pretending to weigh his options but knowing the answer already. He just didn't want to give Peter the satisfaction of a quick response. "Okay, fine I'll do it".

"Good. Now, shall we carry on here or go to my place?"

"Your place," Stiles answered immediately, not wanting to have sex in the dirt and a little relieved he had a choice in the matter. He reached out to grab his clothing but was stopped by Peter grabbing his wrist and stopping the movement.

"Tut tut. I didn't say you could get dressed. Pass me your clothes and I'll carry them." Stiles grabbed his clothes and handed them over, standing and walking red faced and completely humiliated back to Peter's car, jumping into the back seat and lying down so no one would see him.

Luckily Peters apartment had a private parking garage so he wasn't seen by anyone as he left the car, although he was suspicious about any security cameras but was too afraid to ask if there were any.

On entering the apartment Peter pointed to a door on the left. "Go take a shower, you're filthy. You have five minutes," he snarled before walking away.

Stiles showered quickly then stood in front of the mirror wondering to himself if he should take longer to see what would happen, but not wanting to push his luck,  hoping that this time they could get it over with quickly, he walked out of the bathroom. Peter was sitting on the couch completely naked and stroking his huge erection.

"Come here. I want you to ride me," he ordered. Stiles walked over and straddled him as Peter lined his cock up to his hole and as Stiles gently lowered himself, Peter gave a hard thrust up sheathing himself fully, causing Stiles to scream.

When Stiles was used to the feel of Peter inside him, Peter forced Stiles to ride him slowly, gyrating his hips as Peter's cock rubbed against his prostate, his dick getting hard as he did, but he wasn't allowed to touch, holding his hands behind his back. Peter's hands roamed all over his body, occasionally pinching his nipples or scratching lightly up his sides before moving to his mouth for him to suck on.

Stiles couldn't stop himself from enjoying every thing Peter did as he moved his hips, head tilted back, eyes closed, panting and moaning loudly. He could feel his orgasm building up and picked up speed, moving faster as quiet cries of delight poured from his mouth. But just as he was about to come Peter grabbed his hip, stilling him while the other roughly grabbed the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm. Stiles' eyes shot open, staring wide eyed at Peter who just smirked back.

"Rule one pet: don't do any thing without my permission," he growled and, still gripping Stiles' cock he started to thrust up, fucking into Stiles as he felt his orgasm ebb away.

Peter fucked up into Stiles, his own orgasm building. "Don't forget pet, you're here for my pleasure." he snarled. Stiles just whimpered still wanting to come as his prostate was hit over and over.

"P-please," he whispered, "please Peter."

Peter grinned, enjoying the sound of his new toy begging. "Come on pet, you can do better than that," he murmured, squeezing Stiles' cock and making the boy cry out in pain.

"Peter please, please let me come" he whimpered, tears pricking his eyes, threatening to fall. Peter thought he looked beautiful like this, driving him to the edge as he came inside Stiles' shaking form.

Waiting till he'd gone soft he pushed Stiles off him on to the floor. "Well, since you were bad and tried to come with out my permission I wasn't going to let you," Peter said, pulling Stiles up to kneel between his legs. "But since you begged so sweetly I'll let you bring yourself off as you use your mouth to clean me up," he said, forcing Stiles' head between his legs to lap at his soft dick.

-

Afterwards peter drove Stiles home.

"Same time next week," he ordered as Stiles exited the car, not even bothering to reply. He just went straight into the house and to his room. Stripping off his clothes immediately, he was rock hard, so turned on by how Peter had treated him he jacked off three times that night before falling asleep dreaming of all the things the man might make him do the next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly going to be part of a series, so make sure to check it out for updates!


End file.
